Dead black demon 2: PROJECT KURO
by Mrteenyrules
Summary: Now then, for this 'bringing back the dead' business, you say you're prepared? Just remember, if you leap without a net, you've gotta watch your step and be careful not to fall…" A full on continuation from where we left off from in Dead Black Demon. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Back in Akumas world echoes of something familiar could be heard. "We'll always love you, Akuma…" Akuma froze hearing this… There was still a chance! "I'll always love you two as well!" A tear of happiness dropped from her pale green eye. And for the first time ever… It started to rain.  
_"I'll bring you back… You can count on it!" She pumped her fists in the air, "And I bet Dragon Slayer will know how since she's been here for god knows how long." Akuma took one last look at the two graves and turned her back on them. "You'll see!" She shouted running off.

"Rock?"  
"Yes Dead?"  
"How old is Dragon Slayer exactly?"  
Rock scratched the back of her head. "It's hard to tell, but she's been there longer than Black Gold Saw so…"She shrugged, not wanting to think of Black Gold Saw… "I'm sure she'll be fine."  
"Yes… I hope so" Dead wrapped her arms around Rock, snuggling into her warmth.

Akuma knew that like her mother, Dead Master, Dragon Slayer liked to hang around old, derelict churches. There was this one church on top of the west hill but Strength had always told her to stay away, many other selves, mainly ones with horns, have disappeared from around that area… Since Akuma herself had grown horns (like her Mothers) she heeded this warning. "Since sounds can sometimes be heard from this church I'll start here." Once arriving she had prepared herself. "Never know what could happen…" She took a deep breath and entered the church.

Inside she was greeted by a weapon to the face. "A long-barrelled sniper rifle… Now where have I heard of this…Ah, yes." She put her hands up. "Maid Gunner yes? I mean no harm… I just want to see Dragon Slayer…" The maid looked at her and withdrew her weapon. "Uhm… She's with Black Devil Girl right now…" "Maid-san?" A girl with golden eyes poked her head around the door. "Oh! Slayer-senpai, this girl wanted to talk to you…" Dragon Slayer stared at Akuma and gasped "This… This is the child of… Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master!" Maid gunner gasped and uttered "Royalty…" Akuma was more than confused "What d'ya mean by royalty?" Dragon Slayer held out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you…?"  
"Oh, Dead Black Demon" Dragon Slayer smiled. "Dead Black Demon. My, aren't you pretty?" Akuma looked down at her feet and blushed. "Well! What brings you to my domain?" Akuma looked back up and spoke. "Do you know how to bring back the dead…?" Both Maid Gunner and Dragon Slayer looked at one another. "Come with me." Dragon Slayer called, Akuma obeyed and followed.

Dragon Slayer had led her to a dungeon. "Do you know what kind of sacrifice has to be made?"  
"Yes I am aware that it'll be huge but I'm prepared… Also another thing. What did Maid Gunner mean by royalty?" Dragon Slayer put her hand on Akumas shoulder. "You mean no one ever told you? Oh dear…" She chuckled "Black Rock Shooter was a prince. Now, I know you're not directly related but you're her child…" Akuma was still puzzled. "Why a prince?"  
"Well, Ok not exactly but she was given that title."  
"By who?"  
"By her Dead Master of course! It just kind of caught on and people started to believe it was true! Maid Gunner still does!" She looked Akuma in the eye. "Now then, for this 'bringing back the dead' business, you say you're prepared? Just remember, if you leap without a net, you've gotta watch your step and be careful not to fall…"


	2. Chapter 2

"_If you leap without a net, you've gotta watch your step and be careful not to fall…"  
_ Akuma nodded her head and asked "Well, how do I do it then?" Dragon slayer took a book off of the shelf and flicked through the pages. "There is an object that is said to be created by the oldest of the other-selves; it gives the power of immortality… And guess who didn't die during Rock and their battle?"  
Akuma was taken back "No way…! Gold Saw is still alive!?" Dragon Slayer nodded. "She has the object…It grants immortality but we could make it work to bring back the dead!" Akuma nodded again. "I'll find her, kill her and bring you the object… What is it exactly?"  
"It's some sort of precious stone, like an emerald or a diamond."  
"Got it! See you around Dragon Slayer, I will bring it back!" Akuma turned away and left the room. Dragon Slayer sighed "Poor girl…"  
The landscape outside Dragon Slayers domain was impressive, Akuma admitted that. Ever since it began raining in this place new forms of life had begun to grow. "It's wonderful…" She looked up "I hope you get to see it too." Above her watched a giant red eye.

Black Gold Saw snickered to herself. "So… Young Dead Black Demons coming after me eh…? Well! We may as well have some fun with her… Right…?" A figure shuffled around the darkness and gave a jagged growl "Yes Master…" The door slammed open. "Party's over Black Gold Saw! Time to go to hell!" She turned around to face her new rival. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Dead Black?" Akuma stared at Gold Saw. "Right, I'll cut to the point shall I? You have something I need and you can either hand it over or I'll forcefully take it off you!" Gold Saw snickered "How about you play with my new pet?" The creature shuffled around more and lashed out. "What the hell is that?!"

Dead Master clinged onto Black Rock Shooters arm. "Rock…? What is that thing…?" Rock sighed and stroked Dead. "That is an artificial life form known as project K.U.R.O…. She…" Rock paused and Dead stared at her. "She's a prototype of what went under the name Ultimate life-form… But…" Rock leaned closer and whispered "We know her as Akuma…" Deads jaw-dropped "M-My baby… Is artificial?!" Her voice cracked as she started to cry. "Oh please don't cry Dead I'm sorry I had to tell you now… Shh… Don't cry." Rock cradled Dead Master. "T-tell me… Why was this project created…?"  
"It was created to be a upgrade of our bodies, That's why they look so real… K.U.R.O has no emotions at all… while Akuma developed some from love" Rock looked down. "Supposedly one day we'll all be upgraded… and Black Gold Saw and Kuro will rule over us… For the rest of eternity…"  
"S-So Akuma has to destroy it…" "As long as she can fight of K.U.R.O… I believe in her!" Dead nodded "She will win!"

Out of the darkness appeared a creature so terrifying Akuma froze at the sight of it… "You Dare to challenge me?!" It roared "You have been identified as Ultimate life-form, You are the ultimate upgrade." Akuma shifted backwards. "What do you mean?!" Gold Saw laughed mightily and stepped closer to Akuma. "Welcome home, my child!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Stand down KURO"  
"Affirmative, Master…" KURO growled and backed away. Akuma snarled at them, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WELCOME HOME!?" Gold saw snickered, "Aw… They never told you…? What a shame(!) You're my artificial child!" Akuma froze.

"H-How could she…?"  
"How could she… What?" Rock questioned.  
"HOW DARE SHE TREAT MY BABY LIKE THAT!" Rock was taken aback by Dead Masters raw anger.  
"C'mon Dead, calm down…"  
"NO! THAT'S IT!" She stood up, surprisingly enough she still had the power to summon her skulls, Shiro and Doku. "Go and protect my baby! Destroy KURO and Gold Saw!" Shiro understood the masters' word and disappeared.  
"Huh? How'd he do that?" Rock said stunned  
"Eheh, They just have the ability to bust through barriers, I mean, I could send one to the human world and scare the living soul out of young Kuroi." She chuckled "Shiro isn't strong enough to carry another person through the dimensional barrier, but Doku can. And I want you to go with him."  
"And leave you behind?! You're crazy!" Dead Master shook her head.  
"I'm not crazy, you're stronger than me by a mile, you can help her" Rock grabbed Deads hand and kissed it. "I will, and I'll bring you back, my love." She sat on Dokus head and grabbed on tightly.  
"Good luck my prince." She patted Doku "God speed now Doku, go and help Akuma!" Doku then disappeared with Rock.  
"I love you…"

Akuma lit her green flame and charged head on to KURO, who charged straight at her with sharp metallic claws. She caught Akumas left arm and ripped the soft flesh. She grunted in pain yet still continued to push forward. Suddenly Black Rock Shooter silently landed behind Black Gold Saw. She summoned her katana and slashed Gold Saws back. "What the hell!?" She turned around and gasped. "BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!?" Akuma looked over and stopped dead in her tracks. "F-Father!?"  
Rock nodded at Akuma and smiled, "Hey sweetheart" She slashed at Gold Saw again who growled back at Rock. "KURO! ATTACK AND KILL THEM BOTH!" The skulls had arrived and pinned down KURO. "Let go of me!" She growled deeply.  
"The prince is here! Give up black Gold saw!" Rock said holding Akumas hand. "Together you can't beat us!"


End file.
